Circularly polarizing plates are used in organic electroluminescent (EL) image displaying devices to prevent reflection of external light in bright places. As such circularly polarizing plates, a polarizing plate in which poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVA) is dyed with iodine (iodine-PVA polarizing plate) is known, for example (see Patent Literature 1).
Particularly in the case where a circularly polarizing plate is used in the organic EL image displaying device, a polarizing plate having low absorbance is desired so as not to absorb light emitted from an organic EL element. In the case of the iodine-PVA polarizing plate, the absorbance can be reduced through a reduction in dyeing concentration of iodine.